1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the environment of a kitchen and, more particularly, to a kitchen countertop assembly including multiple planar work surfaces which can be vertically adjusted simultaneously or individually.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although countertop assemblies often found in modern day kitchens provide various vertically offset planar work surfaces, the surfaces are almost invariably fixed at respective, predetermined heights. More specifically, a typical kitchen will include a main countertop work surface and, perhaps, an upper tabletop which is spaced above the main work surface. In the case of a kitchen island, only the main countertop surface is typically provided. In any event, such countertop assemblies are generally fixed at a fairly standard height that is often established by the height of a cabinet base upon which the countertop is supported. Although this countertop height will be fairly standard throughout most residential homes in this country, the height of individuals utilizing the countertops can vary greatly. Therefore, a standard countertop height may not be convenient for shorter individuals, including those in wheelchairs and the like, or rather tall individuals.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a kitchen countertop assembly which can be vertically adjusted to accommodate a wide range of users. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a versatile countertop assembly incorporating various integrated work surfaces can be vertically adjusted simultaneously or individually in a convenient manner such that the heights of the various work surfaces can be customized to the preference of the user.